Pearl's Closure
by OnyxPrincess
Summary: Pearl and Rose have a deep discussion. One shot.


I don't own any of the Steven Universe characters. Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network does.

 _ **SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU**_

Pearl sit on Steven's bed next to the small boy as he sleep, arms up, snoring. It wasn't too long ago that she promised him she'd stop watching him sleep when she was caught with Lion, but her wondering mind over the events in Empire City lead her to visit the boy, but why? Her blue eyes look down at the pink gem where his navel should be...thats why.

Tears well up in her eyes, she really miss Rose and even if she had that awkward talk with Greg, she still resents the fact her sweet Rose chose the human male. With a heavy sigh she moves to the foot of the bed and sit on the floor, staring at her reflection in the TV, she looks pitiful, bringing her knees up to hug, she bury her face in her thighs to cry.

"Pearl?" she flinch, but remain in her position, a hand rest on her shoulder as her name is called again "Pearl, look at me" the voice gently request of her and she look up in shock, she was right and the person before her smile as she's sure this is just some horrible great trick of her troubled mind.

The woman sit before her smiling lovingly moving her hand to rest against her cheek just as lovingly "hello my dear Pearl" the tears she felt before better on the edge of her eyelids as she hope this is real. She's shocked further as the soft lips of the woman gently kiss her gem shard and she lose the battle, letting her tears fall of their own accord.

"It really is you isn't it?"

Rose pull back to show she's crying as well "I heard what you told Greg and felt the emotions you felt during your song" Pearl cover her mouth in embarrassment, it was bad enough the two males heard her sing that song without her knowing at first "it's okay Pearl, I'm not upset, I actually came here to talk to you about that"

She place her hand on the woman's"Rose I..."

A pink finger lay on her lips "wait til after okay?" she stand, grabbing her hand and they sit on the sofa "my Pearl, I want you to know I've always loved and adored you during my past physical form which is apart of Steven and I've also always known about you feelings towards me" Pearl blush "and it hurt that you focused all your attention on me more than a normal Pearl would towards her superior, I didn't intend for you to focus so much time on me that way, I wanted you to be yourself, put your attention on other things not use all your energy trying to empress me"

The tone she use sound cold to the thin gem, making more tears fall down her cheeks "I'm sorry if what I'm saying is harsh, but I did appreciate everything you did for me and after saying all that I want you to know, I didn't pursue Greg to get back at you or push you into becoming upset with me or have him pursue me for those reasons either...I actually loved you in much the same way, you loved me"

Wide blue eyes look up at her astonished causing her to look away "I just didn't feel it was right of me to allow anything meaningful like that to happen between us, because you needed more love than I was able to give, so I took your feelings for me in stride trying very hard to ig..." she's interrupted by a passionate kiss on her lips and she stiffen in shock then kiss back.

When the exchange ends, pearl speak up "I needed that, I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to do that, but really...I'd have taken any form of love you gave me because it was _'you''_ loving me, I just wanted to at least be able to openly show you that instead of ending up looking like some servant, I may have been die for you in battle, but only because you meant so much to me"

She blush looking down "I wanted to touch you in ways no one could imagine, I really loved you so much Rose, I just hate you didn't choose me, but I'm okay with being there for your son, helping the other teach him, train him, he's really growing into a fine young man, he has so many of your quirks, it's pleasant to watch him grow, but..." she look deep in her eyes "I do really miss you dearly"

Rose pull her into a tight embrace "I'm sorry for hurting you so and that I can't make it up to you in any way, I've used you so much, I'm sorry for that too...can you ever forgive me?"

Pearl hug her tighter "always...are you gonna leave again?"

Rose chuckle lightly "I have to, I'm still apart of Steven, I only projected out his gem because of you, I don't think I'll be able to do this again, sorry"

Pearl pull back and smile "I'm glad you came to ease my heart, it's the best thing you could've ever done for me Rose" they kiss again

"Anything for my sweet Pearl" she peck her lips and set her down on the sofa gently before slowly fading away

Pearl touch her lips gently, letting her tears fall down, before Steven's snoring interrupt her thoughts. She walk up the stairs to look at the sleeping boy, wondering if he had been asleep the whole time, she smile lovingly then walk to the other side of the bed and cover him up with the blanket that fell there during the night. She kiss his forehead and leave for her own room after telling hin goodnight. Steven smile happily in his sleep.


End file.
